livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tasanto Nysys (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Half-elf Class: Synthesist 4 / Monk 2 Monk of the Sacred Mountain Master of Many Styles Level: 6 Experience: 20,558 XP, (23,000 TNL) Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Elven, Orcish, Inner Sea Deity: The Ivy King Background: closed First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Through the Looking Gate Abilities Half-elf Eidolon Fusion STR: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Belt STR: 19 (15table + 2AbIncr +2Belt) DEX: 7 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 15 CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 18 CHA: 15 +2 (05 pts) +1 4th lvl CHA: 15 HP: 58 Body ~*~ 0 Skin HP: 52 Body ~*~ 29 Skin Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' and Low-light Perception: +15 Perception: +23 Speed: 30' Speed: 40' Type: Humanoid (human,elf) Type: Humanoid (human,elf,outsider) Half-elf Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 58 = + CON (2*4) + FC (0) (Synthesist 2) + CON (2*2) + FC (2) (Monk 2) [ + Toughness (6) ] AC: 13 = + DEX (-2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (1$) + Size (0) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (-2) + Size (0) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (1$) + Size (0) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) INIT: -2 = (-2) + Misc (0) BAB: +4 = (3) + Monk (1) CMB: +6 = (4) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (4) + STR (2) + DEX (-2) + WIS (4) Fortitude: +7# = (1) + Monk (3) + CON (2) + Cloak (1) Reflex: +3 = (1) + Monk (3) + DEX (-2) + Cloak (1) Will: +12#^= (4) + Monk (3) + WIS (4) + Cloak (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 ^ = Additional +2 vs Enchantment (half-elven racial) # = Additional +2 bonus on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects (Dragon Style) $ = Iron Monk provides +1 Natural Armor Beast Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 52 real = 4d8(26)+2d8(12)+CON(1*6)+T(6)+FC(2)(Syn3&Monk2) 29 temp = + CON(1*3) (Eidolon 3) AC: 28 = + DEX (2) + Mage Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (6) + Size (0) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 26 = + Mage Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (6) + Size (0) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +4 = (3) + Monk (1) CMB: +8 = (4) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 24 = + BAB (4) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + WIS (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +8# = + Monk(3) + CON(1) + Meld(2) + Cloak (1) Reflex: +9 = + Monk(3) + DEX(2) + Meld(2) + Cloak (1) Will: +14#^= + Monk(3) + WIS(4) + Meld(2) + Cloak (1) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Evasion: Yes ^ = Additional +2 vs Enchantment (half-elven racial) # = Additional +2 bonus on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects (Dragon Style) Shielded Meld: +2 AC as shield bonus and +2 saves as circumstance bonus Half-elf Weapon Statistics Unarmed Strike: Attack: +6 = (4) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2+1d6 shock, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/P, monk Lucerne Hammer: Attack: +7 = (4) + Str (2) + MW (1) + Magic (0) MW Cold Iron Damage: 1d12+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/P, brace, reach Hanbo: Attack: +6 = (4) + Str (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: bludgeoning, monk, trip Dagger: Attack: +6 = (4) + Str (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P/S Thrown Dagger: Attack: +2 = (4) + Dex (-2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P/S; Range 10' Sling: Attack: +2 = (4) + Dex (-2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Stunning Fist: 3/day, DC 16, declare before attack Swift/Immed actions: Enter Snake Stance AC or touch AC = d20+14 against one strike miss provokes AoO with 2 retributive unarmed attacks Beast Weapon Statistics Claw/Claw: Attack: +8 = (4) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4+1d6 shock, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/S/P Primary, 10' Reach and Bite: Attack: +8 = (4) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4+1d6 shock, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/S Primary Pounce Unarmed Strike: Attack: +8 = (4) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4+1d6 shock, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/P, monk Damage: 1d6+6+1d6 shock, Special: 1st unarmed strike in a round Lucerne Hammer: Attack: +9 = (4) + Str (4) + MW (1) + Magic (0) (MW Cold Iron) Damage: 1d12+6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/P, brace, 10' reach Hanbo: Attack: +8 = (4) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: bludgeoning, monk, trip Dagger: Attack: +8 = (4) + Str (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: slashing or piercing Thrown Dagger: Attack: +6 = (4) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Sling: Attack: +6 = (4) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range Increment 50' Stunning Fist: 3/day, DC 16, declare before attack Swift/Immed actions: Enter Snake Stance AC or touch AC = d20+14 against one strike miss provokes AoO with 2 retributive unarmed attacks Half-elf Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (WIS) Size: medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Synthesist (+1/4 Evolution Point, taken 4x) and Monk (+1 HP, taken twice) Vision: Low-light Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Orcish taken from bonus intelligence. Ancestral Arms: Some half-elves receive training in an unusual weapon. Half-elves with this racial trait receive Exotic Weapon Proficiency or Martial Weapon Proficiency with one weapon as a bonus feat at 1st level. This racial trait replaces the adaptability racial trait. (Lucerne Hammer) Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons ~ Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting ~ Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon ~ Essentially overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification and judge vote)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link ~ If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing ~ The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor ~ Worn armor does not function while fused, but does not need to be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo ~ The Skilled evolution does affect the synthesist, giving him the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient ~ The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Share Spells ~ The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on her eidolon (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A summoner may cast spells on her eidolon even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the eidolon’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. Darkvision ~ The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. (Only available in the Fusion form.) Link ~ A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Evasion ~ If the eidolon is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Shielded Meld ~ At 4th level, whenever the synthesist is fused with his eidolon, he gains a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This ability replaces shield ally. Summon ~ Cast Summon Monster II 5 times per day as a standard action Monster II SLA for a 6 minute duration. Monk ~ Master of Many Styles ~ Monk of the Sacred Mountain Armor/Weapons ~ Over simple weapons, a monk gains handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, sai, short sword, shuriken, siangham. Bonus Feats ~ At 1st level, 2nd level, and every four levels thereafter, a master of many styles may select a bonus style feat or the Elemental Fist feat (Advanced Player’s Guide 158). He does not have to meet the prerequisites of that feat, except the Elemental Fist feat. Alternatively, a master of many styles may choose a feat in that style’s feat path as one of these bonus feats if he already has the appropriate style feat. The master of many styles does not need to meet any other prerequisite of the feat in the style’s feat path. This ability replaces a monk’s standard bonus feats. Fuse Style (Ex) ~ At 1st level, a master of many styles can fuse two of the styles he knows into a more perfect style. The master of many styles can have two style feat stances active at once. Starting a stance provided by a style feat is still a swift action, but when the master of many styles switches to another style feat, he can choose one style whose stance is already active to persist. He may only have two style feat stances active at a time. This ability replaces flurry of blows. AC Bonus (Ex) ~ When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom +4 bonus (if any) to his AC and his CMD. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Unarmed Strike ~ At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a d6+STR bonus feat. A monk’s attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a monk’s unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A monk’s unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. Stunning Fist ~ At 1st level, the monk gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, (3/day) even if he does not meet the prerequisites. You must DC 16 Fort declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fort saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wis modifier) DC 16, in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round (until just before your next turn). A stunned character drops everything held, can’t take actions, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. A monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk. Iron Monk (Ex) ~ At 2nd level, a monk of the sacred mountain gains Toughness as a bonus feat. In addition, the monk gains a +1 natural armor bonus. (+1 NA only applies on non-fused form.) This ability replaces evasion. (Already had it anyways.) Feats Extra Evolution (1st lvl) Add 1 Evolution Point to your eidolon. Stunning Fist (monk bonus) 2/day, declare first, Fort DC 16 stuns target. Imp Unarmed Strike(monk bonus) Unarmed strikes do d6 damage, not provoke AoO. Snake Style (3rd lvl) You gain a +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks, and you can deal piercing damage with your unarmed strikes. While using the Snake Style feat, when an opponent targets you with a melee or ranged attack, you can spend an immediate action to make a Sense Motive check. You can use the result as your AC or touch AC against that attack. You must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Check d20+14 Snake Fang (Monk 1) While using the Snake Style feat, when an (ignore prereqs) opponent’s attack misses you, you can make an unarmed strike against that opponent as an attack of opportunity. If this attack of opportunity hits, you can spend an immediate action to make another unarmed strike against the same opponent. Toughness (MotSM bonus) +1 HP per level Dragon Style (monk 2) While using this style, you gain a +2 bonus (ignore prereqs) on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects. You ignore difficult terrain when you charge, run, or withdraw. You can also charge through squares that contain allies. Further, you can add 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the damage roll for your first unarmed strike on a given round. Combat Reflexes (level 5) You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Traits Dirty Fighter (Combat): When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit.) This additional damage is a trait bonus. Magical Knack (Magic): Your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait bonus Synthesist as long as this bonus doesn’t raise your caster level above your current Hit Dice. Skills Skill Points: 22 =12 = (2) + INT (1))*Level; FC (0) (Synthesist 4) +10 = (4) + INT (1))*Level; FC (0) (Monk 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4/8 3 3 -2/2 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 2/4 0 * 2/4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -2/2 0 * -2/2 -0 +0 Fly -2/2 0 * -2/2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 2 +0 Heal 4 0 0 4 +0 Intimidate 2 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 23 6 3 4 +2 racial,+8 Skilled Perform ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 4 +0 Ride -2/2 0 * -2/2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 14 5 3 4 +2 Snake Style Sleight of Hand 0 0 -2/2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 2/6 1 3 -2/2 -0 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim 2/4 0 * 2/4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 * Class skills Summoner Spells Concentration checks +8 = level (6) + CHA (2) At Will, DC 12 4 per day, DC 13 ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon (lesser) * Read Magic * Mage Armor (6 hr) * Jolt * Shield (6 min) * Mage Hand * Expeditious Retreat (6 min) * Guidance * Umbrella 2 per day ' Level 2 ' * Haste (6 rds) * See Invisibility (60 min) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit -- -- lb Shocking +0 Amulet of Mighty Fists 4,000 gp -- lb Masterwork Cold Iron Lucerne Hammer 335 gp 12 lb Hollowed pommel base a potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Cloak of Fangs 2,800 gp 1 lb +2 Belt of Giant Strength 4,000 gp 1 lb Ring of Sustenence ''' 2,000 gp -- lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Sling - gp - lb 9 Sling bullets (9/10) .1 gp 4.5 lb 1 Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Spring loaded wrist sheath right 5 gp .5 lb 1 potion of Enlarge Person 50 gp -- lb Spring loaded wrist sheath left 5 gp .5 lb 1 potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .5 lb 1 vial of Antitoxin 50 gp -- lb 1 potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Wooden holy symbol of an Oak Leaf 1 gp -- lb 2 Hanbos 1 on each side of haversack 2 gp 2 lb Handy Haversack 2,000 gp 5 lb Haversack '''Wand of Lesser Rejuv Eidolon(44/50 ch) 750 gp -- lb Scroll of Summon Eidolon 200 gp -- lb Scroll of Lesser Evolution Surge 200 gp -- lb Fork .1 gp -- lb 1 Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Wood bowls (2) .2 gp 1 lb Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb Cooking kit 1 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail Rations (8 days paid +4 days NT) 4 gp 12 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb 2 Sunrods 2 gp 2 lb Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 2 gp -- lb Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb Ink (1 vial) 8 gp -- lb Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 1 lb Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb Black thread .01 gp -- lb Twine (200 ft) .04 gp 2 lb Silk Rope (50 ft) 10 gp 5 lb Silk Rope (200 ft) 40 gp 20 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb Pitons (5) .5 gp 2.5 lb Hammer .5 gp 2 lb Drill .5 gp 1 lb Saddlebag 4 gp 8 lb Small Tent 10 gp 20 lb Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Skeleton Key 85 gp -- lb Book - Tactics of Forest Creatures NT gp 1 lb Ear plugs .03 gp -- lb Large water proof bags (2) 4 gp 4 lb Bedroll .2 gp 5 lb Hammock .1 gp 3 lb Spare shirts (2) 1 gp 1 lb Monk's outfit 5 gp 2 lb = Total Inventory Cost: 16,754.70 gp 28.5 lb 106 lb Total carried Weight: 28.5 lb Haversack contents Weight: 106.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Light ~ Elf Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-131 Light ~ Cattaur Max Weight: 0-87 88-174 175-263 Living Quarters ~ small apartment 100 gp mundane lucerne hammer 15 gp 115 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items Food and Wine at DWI 0.2 gp 1 Potion Cure Light Wounds (GD:247) 50 gp 2 Potions of Cure Light Wounds (WD:72} 100 gp 1 vial of Antiplague (WD:152) 50 gp 4 castings of Cure Light Wounds (WD:152) 40 gp fine carved wooden box (coffin Malcom) 10 gp 10 days of rations while traveling 5 gp 1 Alchemist's Fire (TLG:165) 20 gp 275.2 gp Finances PP: 560 Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 35 final payout of Guard Duty: 1,840 gp SP: 16 Spent 6 DMC: 1,980 gp CP: 0 Waking the Dead: 3,514.5 gp The Inheritance: 7,668 gp Through the Looking Gate: 7,628 gp Total Earnings: 22,780.50 gp Current Inventory:'-'''16,754.70 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -275.20 gp at the appartment: -115.00 gp Coinage: '''5,636.60 gp' Eidolon |} Details Size: medium/medium Gender: male/male Age: 24 Height: 5'6"/6'6" Weight: 120#/280# Hair Color: black/midnight gray Eye Color: green/green Skin Color: pale/black Appearance: A wimpy kid. / A massively muscled, panther/tiger mix cattaur. Demeanor: Tasanto was always picked on as a kid, due to his clumsiness. It wasn't until he learned how to summon Nysys that he could hold his balance with poise and grace. Now that Tasanto has an advantage in a fight, he uses it swiftly, unless the opponent desires to withdraw. Background Tasanto was weak and clumsy while growing up. But now that he has a more graceful set up muscles to work with, he has become a champion of the picked on and the underdogs. As a quiet member of the Thorn, he is a protector of those with elven blood. Acquaintances Cavernous Hode and Mister Dickens Rid Thiera Sana Sahar Boots Dolgrin Menik Lem Tyrion Damaris Beiryn Thuvian Darklight Galandra Beiryn Vincenzo Maui Desired Toys: +4 Belt of Strength Adventure Log Guard Duty GM: SunShadow21; 4/19/2012 - 6/27/2012 XP Received: 1,530 XP (1,040 EXP + 70 days * 7/day TXP) Treasure Received: 1,840 GP (1,420 EGP + 70 days * 6/day TGP) Taken as (50 gp) Potion of Enlarge Person and the rest in gold pieces We leveled after the last fight. Mystic Pearl shopping trip #1 -1,531.53 gp including a small apartment Spend 6 DMC (July 26th, 2012) XP Received: 1,980 XP (6 * 30 days * 11/day TXP) Treasure Received: 1,980 XP (6 * 30 days * 11/day TGP) Mystic Pearl shopping trip #2 -2,185 gp Waking the Dead GM: DrJest replace by GlassEye, 8/7/2012 - 12/29/2012 XP Received: 2,665 XP ( 700 EXP + 131 days * 15/day TXP) 4th 12/16 6,175 XP XP Received: 286 XP ( 0 EXP + 13 days * 22/day TXP) 4th Total: 2,951 XP Treasure: 3,189.5 GP (962.5 EGP + 131 days * 17/day TGP) to 4th 12/16 Treasure: 325 GP ( 0 EGP + 13 days * 25/day TGP) at 4th Total: 3,514.5 GP Mystic Pearl shopping trip #3 -3,400 gp The Inheritance GM: GlassEye ~ March 14th - October 7th, 2013 XP Received: 3,540 XP ( 240 EXP + 150 days * 22/day TXP) 5th 8/10 10,001 XP XP Received: 2,944 XP (1,320 EXP + 58 days * 28/day TXP) Total: 6,484 XP (12,945 XP for the career) Treasure: 4,050 GP ( 300 EGP + 150 days * 25/day TGP) Treasure: 3,638 GP (1,840 EGP + 58 days * 31/day TGP) Total: 7,688 GP spent in game shopping and taking the Cloak of Fangs Mystic Pearl shopping trip #4 -4,750 gp Through the Looking Gate GM: jackslate45 ~ Oct 8th, 2013 - Jan 2nd, 2014 XP Received: 2,565 XP (1,333 EXP + 44 days * 28/day TXP) Total: 15,510 XP Treasure: 3,047 GP (1,683 EGP + 44 days * 31/day TGP) as of Nov 20th XP Received: 5,048 XP (3,200 EXP + 42 days * 44/day TXP) Total: 20,558 XP Treasure: 4,581 GP (2,817 EGP + 42 days * 42/day TGP) as of Jan 2nd Taken in treasure: Ring of Sustenence (2,000 gp) + gold Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Synthesist BAB: +0 to +1 / +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +2 / +1 to +1 Ref: -2 to -2 / +2 to +2 Will: +6 to +7 / +6 to +7 Feat: (none) Features: Eidolon gains Evasion Favored: +0.25 evolution points Evolutions: Reach Spells: Guidance and Shield HP: 10 -> 18 unfused, 9 -> 16 real, 11 -> 20 temp Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +3 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Taken in Acrobatics, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Level 3: July 27th, 2012 Class: Monk ~ Master of Many Styles & Monk of the Sacred Mountain BAB: (no change) Fort: +2 to +4 / +1 to +3 Ref: -2 to 0 / +2 to +4 Will: +7 to +9 / +7 to +9 Feat: Imp Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist, Snake Style, Snake Fang Features: monk weapons, WIS to AC and CMD Favored: +1 HP Evolutions: (no change) Spells: (no change) HP: 18 -> 27 unfused, 16 -> 24 real, 20 -> 20 temp Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +6 (Old Total) = 11 (New Total) Taken in Perception, Sense Motive, Kn Arcana, Stealth, UMD Level 4: December 16th, 2012 Class: Monk ~ Master of Many Styles & Monk of the Sacred Mountain Ability: +1 Charisma (14 -> 15) BAB: +1 to +2 / +2 to +3 Fort: +4 to +5 / +3 to +4 Ref: 0 to +1 / +4 to +5 Will: +9 to +10/ +9 to +10 Feat: Toughness and Dragon Stance Features: Iron Monk: +1 natural armor to half-elf Favored: +1 HP Evolutions: (no change) Spells: (no change) HP: 27 -> 40 unfused, 24 -> 36 real, 20 -> 20 temp Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +11 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Taken in +2 Perception, Sense Motive, Kn Religion, Acrobatics Level 5: August 11th, 2013 Class: Synthesist ~ BAB: +2 to +3 / +3 to +4 Fort: +5 to +6 / +4 to +5 Ref: +1 to +2 / +5 to +6 Will: unchanged Feat: Combat Reflexes (level 5) Features: Summon Monster II as SLA Favored: +0.25 evolution points Evolutions: added Improved Natural Armor Spells: added Umbrella and Expeditious Retreat HP: 40 -> 49 unfused, 36 -> 44 real, 20 -> 29 temp Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +16 (Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Taken as +1 Perception, Sense Motive, Kn Local Level 6: November 20th, 2013 Class: Synthesist ~ BAB: +3 to +4 / +4 to +4 Fort: unchanged / +5 to +7 Ref: unchanged / +6 to +8 Will: +10 to +11 / +10 to +13 Feat: none Features: Shielded Meld Favored: +0.25 evolution points, making a full extra point Evolutions: added Increased Ability(STR), Skilled(Perception) Spells: added Haste and See Invisibility HP: 49 -> 58 unfused, 44 -> 52 real, 29 -> 29 temp Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +19 (Old Total) = 22 (New Total) Taken as +1 Perception, Kn Dungeoneering, Kn Planes Approvals *Approval (5 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 *Approval (22 March 2012) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (29 June 2012) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (6 Aug 2012) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (22 Jan 2013) (GlassEye) level 4 *Approval (23 Aug 2013) (perrinmiller) Level 5 *Approval (02 Jan 2014) (perrinmiller) Level 6 Category:Approved Characters